Comma-Man Sing-Along Songs and More!
Comma-Man Sing-Along Songs and More! is the seventeenth episode of ShapeTales and the fourth sing-along video. This was release prior to Comma-Man: A ShapeTales Movie. The video was released to boost excitement of the upcoming movie. Plot Jimmy and Alvin welcomes the viewers to Comma-Man Sing-Along Songs & More and announces about their first big movie. They want to bring Fear out to tell everyone about his staring role as Comma-Man, but he's afraid to come out of his dressing room due to the fear of being swallowed by a whale, so Jimmy tells him that before Comma-Man was swallowed by a whale, he was a famous prophet who brought Circle's message to his people. After Message From The Lord, Jimmy compliments Fear and tries to get him out of his dressing room, but Fear claims he's busy and that he's in the bathtub practicing for the big storm scene, to Jimmy's confusion and Alvin´s jealousy. Alvin expresses his jealousy towards Jimmy before Jimmy tells to let go of his anger, to which he does and decides to raid the fridge for cheese curls and root beer, to Jimmy's confusion. Alvin explains it's the favorite food of The Emotions Who Don't Do Nothing and that they're the stars of the movie. After their song, Alvin tells Fear if he comes out, he has a surprise for him: his giant super-jumbo movie popcorn. Fear asks if he put butter on there, and Alvin goes to do so, but gets it on himself instead, making Fear declare the deal off. Alvin then says to Jimmy that it's time to roll the next song. After the Stanley Medley, Alvin tries to get Fear out of his dressing room, but Fear refuses. So Alvin imitates a chicken to Jimmy and Fear's annoyances, causing Jimmy to turn off the lights which made Alvin scared. Jimmy claims they blew a fuse on the movie set. Alvin then expresses his fear of the dark. Jimmy then tells him if he knew what it was like to be in a belly of the whale, he'd be compassionate towards Fear and reminds him that Comma-Man was in the whale for three days and cues the next song. After Belly of the Whale, Alvin decides to show Jimmy his priceless memories from ShapeTales: a piece of chewing gum from Ellen... The Girl Who Became Queen, the first QBT Alvin helmet from QBT Alvin! And The Green One-Eyed Monster From Underwater!, and a partially-eaten doughnut from Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot. Suddenly, Jimmy bumps into the QBT Alvin helmet, causing one of its plungers to hit the doughnut, catapulting it on the ground for the QBT Alvin helmet to smash it. Alvin then states it's $77,000,000, since it's rare. Jimmy objects and tells Alvin to show mercy. When asked how much, Jimmy says that mercy is free and that we should show mercy to others since Circle shows mercy to us. At this, Alvin follows Jimmy's advice. Jimmy then asks Alvin to help him get Fear out of his dressing room. Alvin agrees, but asks Jimmy to help him get the jelly off the floor. After Billy Joe McGuffrey, Alvin offers to help Fear by giving him courage. Jimmy suggests he slips some under the door, but Alvin has a better idea: to inspire him with courageous heroes from the silver screen. First, he tries to be like Indiana Jones calling himself Indiana Alvin, but that doesn't work. Then he tries to be like James Bond penning himself Alvin Bond, but it doesn't work either. Finally he comes out as QBT Alvin, but that doesn't work. Jimmy comes out and comforts him, saying real courage doesn't come from watching movie heroes, but from believing Circle. After Second Chances, Alvin comes out in a scuba outfit and states that since Fear won't comes out of his dressing room, they're going to take matters into their own hands. When questioned, Alvin states that they'll pick someone else to play Comma-Man. Alvin, because Comma-Man spent a lot of time in the water. Jimmy gets worried, but Alvin tells him he's got his speech for the Academy Awards and makes up a speech. Jimmy cuts him off and tells him that he forgot something Angelo discovered; that it's important to praise Circle. Alvin tries to defend himself, but discovers that Fear is out of his dressing room. Fear comes out and Jimmy asks he he's gonna be Angelo after all to which he agrees because he doesn't want Alvin to do it. Jimmy is then glad that Fear's back, but Alvin wonders if pirates win awards for supporting actors. Jimmy tells him and the viewers that they'll find out, and Alvin says what'll be like to be whale chow, much to Jimmy and Fear's confusions ending the episode. Songs *ShapeTales Theme Song *Message From The Lord *The Emotions Who Don't Do Nothing (remixed) *Stanley Medley *Belly of the Whale *Billy Joe McGuffrey *Second Chances Trivia *This is the only ShapeTales episode to be released on VHS and not get a DVD release like any of the other videos. However, some scenes on the countertop do appear on Disc 2 of the Angelo: A ShapeTales Movie DVD as bonus features. Additionally, every song on this video except for the Theme Song and Stanley Medley also appears on that DVD (without sing-along lyrics on screen), either as a part of the movie itself or a bonus music video on Disc 2. *The Word Entertainment release of the video contained an extended version of the behind-the-scenes featurette of Comma-Man: A ShapeTales Movie from The Amazing Carnival of Complaining. *This was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of Comma-Man: A ShapeTales Movie. *This is the only sing along video to have more than one lesson. Some of them have a connection towards the film. *The font and colors used on the sing-along lyrics are the same as in Very Shapey Songs!. *Fear states he's afraid coming out due to his fear of being swallowed by a whale, despite the fact the songs already show scenes from the film. *The commercial has Chris Rice sing "First Aid in the Fourth Grade", but that verse was never used in the music video. *Many of the props Alvin show were: **A piece of used chewing gum from Ellen... The Girl Who Became Queen. **The QBT Alvin mask from Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot, QBT Alvin! And The Green One-Eyed Monster From Underwater! and the fifth 1998 segment of ShapeTown Values. **A partially eaten jelly doughnut from Jerry from Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot. *The two heroes Alvin dressed up are Indiana Jones and James Bond. *Alvin's speech is based after Sally Field's speech from 1985 when she won the Oscars for "Places in the Heart". *Incidentally, Alvin dressing up as Indiana Jones became the basis for Louisiana Al. Goofs *Throughout the episode, Jimmy and Alvin's pupils change. Category:ShapeTales